Bankraub
by Nefer Lio
Summary: Nach einem harten Kampf sind die Mumien nicht mehr in der Lage, das verschwundene wiederzubeschaffen. Sie bitten Ra um Hilfe...
1. Der Tag danach

Moin!  
  
Ich hoffe, hier gibt es irgendwo noch Mummies Alive! Fans. In Deutsch vermutlich nicht, aber ich arbeite dran, das alles hier zu übersetzen.  
  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
Nefer  
  
P.s. Mir gehören weder Mummies Alive! noch irgendwelche Charaktere der Show.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Bankraub  
  
1.Der Tag danach  
  
Der Kampf war lang und schmerzhaft gewesen, und auch am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages war nicht eine der Mumien so weit genesen, dass sie sich aus ihrem Sarkophag gewagt hätten. In der Nacht zuvor hatte Scarab die fehlende Aktivität der letzten Wochen wieder gut gemacht. Sie alle hatten schon geahnt, dass er einen Plan vorbereiten würde, aber dass sie trotz größter Vorbereitung fast nicht in der Lage waren, ihn zu vereiteln, hatte sie verwundert. Nun aber war der Kampf gegen einige der größten ägyptischen Götter überstanden und sie schliefen seit Stunden.   
  
Und hätten das wohl auch weiter, wenn sie nicht eine schrille Kinderstimme geweckt hätte: "Ja-kal! Ja-kal wo bist du?" Presley kam die Gänge der Sphinx entlanggerannt und verharrte erst kurz vor den Särgen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Beschützer vielleicht noch schlafen konnten. Er hatte von der Schlägerei am Vortag wenig abbekommen. Ja-kal hatte Nefertina angewiesen, ihn sofort nach Hause zu fahren, als sie auf Scarab getroffen waren. Es war so ein Trouble gewesen, dass es eine lange Zeit nicht auffiel, dass der Prinz eigentlich gar nicht mehr da war. Scarabs bösen Gehilfen waren mit den anderen Mumien beschäftigt, die in den vorigen Wochen sehr viel trainiert hatten, und so hatte er halt Shabtis schicken müssen, den Prinz zurückzuholen. Natürlich war er selbst auch losgeflogen, sein Opfer zu suchen, da die Tonkrieger viel zu langsam waren. Als er die beiden auf dem Jetcycle gefunden hatte, griff er nach Presley. Kaum war das geschehen, war Nefertina von ihrem Motorrad und Scarab in die Seite gesprungen, welcher dann den Jungen hatte fallen lassen müssen. Währenddessen war das herrenlose Jetcycle in ein Geschäft gefahren. In dem Kampf hätte Nefertina den kürzeren gezogen, wären nicht die anderen Mumien aufgetaucht. Gemeinsam verjagten sie Scarab und fuhren zur Sphinx zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn, mein Prinz", fragte Ja-kal, sichtbar müde und erschöpft. Presley hatte zwar Mitleid mit seinem Freund und Wächter, aber er musste ihm sagen, was er wusste. "Mein Amulett ist weg", schoss es aus seinem Mund, die Angst davor was kommen würde, schwankte in seiner Stimme mit. Ja-kals Aussehen hatte auf einmal nichts von der schläfrigen Mumie, die gerade vor ihrem Sarkophag gehangen hatte, er stand nun senkrecht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. "Wie bitte", fragte er, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte, aber Presley wiederholte nur noch mal das selbe.  
  
Ja-kal stand einen kurzen Moment fassungslos da, dann rannte die Runde mit den Sarkophagen entlang und klopfte auf jeden Deckel, während er die Namen seiner Freunde rief. Nefertina und Rath schlichen aus ihren Schlafstätten, und Armon kam, wie es sich für ihn gehörte, aus der Richtung des Kühlschranks, in der Hand ein riesiges Sandwich. "Was ist denn so wichtig", fragte Rath, und an seiner Stimme hätte man nicht erkennen können, wie gern er sich wünschte, wieder zu schlafen.   
  
Ja-kal deutete mit dem Kopf auf Presley: "Unser Prinz hat das Auge des Ra verloren." - "Ich hab es nicht verloren", protestierte Presley schnell und scharf, "Scarab hat es mir gestohlen!" Seine Leibwachen sahen sich an, dann fragte Nefertina: "Hast du denn auch überall gesucht?"  
  
Presley nickte und zuckte gleichzeitig die Schultern. "Es ist nirgends", sagte er traurig und sah zu Boden. Armon hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein Sandwich gegessen und wünschte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab. Dann fragte er in seiner naiven Art: "Wir können das Auge des Ra doch orten, oder nicht?" Alle blickten ihn sprachlos an, und eine Sekunde lang konnte man Rath lächeln sehen. Dann ging er zu seiner Pyramide und ließ sie anzeigen, wo sich der Prinz, beziehungsweise sein Amulett, befinden würde. Danach öffnete er eine Schriftrolle, auf die er selbst einen Stadtplan von San Francisco geschrieben hatte und zeigte auf eines der Gebäude. "Hier ist es, hier befindet es sich", sagte er zuversichtlich und deutete mit einem seiner dünnen Finger auf den Papyrus.   
  
Presley sah sich die Schriftrolle an, ließ sich einige Straßennamen aus dem Hieroglyphischen übersetzen und meinte dann deprimiert: "Ich will euch ja nicht beunruhigen, aber das ist die Zentralbank!" Alle sahen sich verwirrt an. "Da bewart man Geld auf. Da kommt man nicht ohne weiteres rein", erklärte Presley.   
  
"Ich finde, jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt, Hilfe von Ra in Anspruch zu nehmen", sagte Rath und stellte Gefäße auf beide Enden der Schriftrolle, damit sie nicht wieder zusammenrollte, wenn er sie loslassen würde. Ja-kal wiegte den Kopf hin und her, aber auch Nefertina musste Rath - wenigstens dieses eine Mal- zustimmen: "Gute Idee, ich bin todmüde... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" - "Und ich bin hungrig", fügte Armon hinzu. Bewogen durch diese guten Argumente, nickte der Anführer der Mumien nun und ließ Rath Ra um Hilfe bitten.  
  
Rath allerdings erbat sich Ruhe, immerhin war die vorige Nacht auch für ihn kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, und schickte die anderen aus dem Raum. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und schwiegen ein unheimliches Schweigen. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte sich Ja-kal dazu berufen, ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Wie war es in der Schule, mein Prinz", fragte er und hielt nur mit Mühen die Augen offen. Presley bemerkte das nicht und erzählte, wo er im Laufe des Tages überall gesucht hatte und auch, dass er mit Cynthia geredet hatte, dass er einen Test wiederbekommen hatte und dass er besonders vorsichtig war.   
  
Gestört wurde er beim letzten Thema, als Armons Schnarchen alles übertönte. Irgendwie kam das Presley nun langsam verdächtig vor, immerhin war er doch genauso lange auf gewesen wie sie, und nur wegen dem bisschen Kämpfen konnte man doch nicht so müde sein. "Was habt ihr denn gestern Abend noch so gemacht", fragte er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung die neben ihm sitzenden Mumien. Nefertina antwortete, da Ja-kal grade mit offenen Augen schlief und vor sich hin starrte: "Nachdem wir dich zu Hause abgesetzt hatten, sind wir auf dem Weg zur Sphinx noch mal auf Scarab gestoßen. Wie es aussieht, hat er dein Amulett in Sicherheit gebracht, und diesmal kämpfte er noch mal mit einer Million Shabtis gegen uns!" Sie gähnte müde. "Irgendwann ist es ihm dann zu bunt geworden und er ist abgehauen, wir haben seine letzten Shabtis zerstückelt und sind nach Hause. Da hat es dann schon gedämmert." Sie hatte ihren letzten Satz noch nicht ganz zu Ende gesprochen, da hörten sie die Stimme Raths, welcher irgendwas wie Heureka rief. Nefertina und Presley rannten in den Raum mit den Sarkophagen, während sich Armon und Ja-kal noch müde die Augen rieben und noch etwas Zeit brauchten, um zu sich zu kommen. 


	2. Die fünfte Mumie

Bankraub  
  
2. Die fünfte Mumie   
  
In der Mitte zwischen den anderen Särgen lag ein einzelner, mit schwarzen Flügeln verziert, die links und rechts an der Seite bis zu den Füßen reichten. Er wirkte durch seine schwarze und weiße Bemalung irgendwie trist und langweilig. Rath aber sprang vor Freude um den Sarkophag wie ein kleines Kind, hörte aber sofort damit auf, als Nefertina und Presley in den Raum kamen. Dann ging er und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel. Im Inneren des Sarkophages blinzelte eine andere Mumie, öffnete die Augen und sprang vor Schreck aus ihm heraus und rief: "Eine Mumie!" Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, in Angriffshaltung und wie es aussah mit einem unglaublichen Herzrasen stand die fremde Mumie Rath gegenüber. Als aber ihr Blick auf den Holzkasten, aus dem sie grade rausgesprungen war und auf die eigenen verbundnen Arme und Beine fiel, wurde sie ruhiger und setzte ein Grinsen auf.  
  
Jetzt kamen auch Armon und Ja-kal, welche die neue Mumie, die sich Siptah nannte, aufmerksam musterten. Er war sowohl vom Alter her als auch von der Größe zwischen Nefertina und den anderen gelegen. Das bedeutet, er war fast jung, um eine echte Hilfe zu sein, und sah außerdem ziemlich klein und schmächtig aus. Um den Kopf hatte er die Bandagen gewickelt, doch an seinem Hinterkopf war eine Stelle frei, an der ein langer grauer Zopf herauslugte und bis weit über die Schultern reichte. Er wirkte schmutzig, aber hellhäutig, obwohl man anhand seiner jetzt grauen Hautfarbe nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, welche Färbung seine Haut früher gehabt haben mag. Alles in allem allerdings wirkte er wie ein gesunder junger Mann, und es war eine Frage, woran er wohl gestorben sein mochte.  
  
"Fertig", fragte Siptah ungeduldig nach einigen Minuten der Musterung. Alle, einschließlich Presley, sahen weg, und Ja-kal ging zu dem Fremden hin und reichte ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung: "Hallo, mein Freund. Ich bin Ja-kal und das sind unser werter Prinz Rapses, Armon, Rath und Nefertina."  
  
Siptah grüßte alle wortlos mit einem nicken, nur Nefertina starrte er einige Sekunden böse an, bevor er an Ja-kal gewandt meinte: "Ich weiß schon. Ich habe bei Ra etwas gut zu machen, ich soll euch helfen!" Ja-kal nickte und musterte ihn noch mal demonstrativ. Dann nickte er ihm zu und meinte: "Wir haben ein Problem mit Rapses' Auge des Ra. Es wurde von Scarab gestohlen und in einer Bank gelagert. Ich schätze, du sollst es da raus holen!"   
  
Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf Siptahs Lippen: "Scarab? Wird Zeit, dass auch er mal bestohlen wird." Die anderen sahen ihn verständnislos an, und nur Nefertina fand es an der Zeit, nun noch mal schlafen zu gehen, allerdings ging sie Richtung Wohnzimmer, damit die anderen sie nicht störten. Siptah blickte ihr mit bösem Blick hinterher.  
  
"Sei nett zu ihr", befahl Ja-kal dem Neuen scharf, "sie ist ein guter Leibwächter für Rapses." - "Aber ein schlechter Streitwagenfahrer", musste Rath einfach hinzufügen, worauf er einen bösen Blick von Ja-kal erhielt. Natürlich war er von ihren Fahrkünsten nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber im Moment ging es darum, einen Freund vor anderen zu verteidigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er sich gefangen hatte und wieder wusste, was er eigentlich wollte: "Woher kennst du Scarab?"   
  
Siptah rümpfte die Nase und wollte dadurch bewusst arrogant wirken, als er meinte: "Ich habe früher für ihn gearbeitet!" - "Und woran bist du dann gestorben", fragte Rath und kam näher zu den beiden anderen Männern, "wurdest du als sein Gehilfe hingerichtet?" - "Blödsinn", herrschte ihn Siptah scharf an, dann aber grinste er breit, "er selbst hat mich mit in den Tod gerissen, als er euch ausschalten wollte."   
  
Ja-kal hob die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts, sondern ging ein Stück Richtung Wohnzimmer, blieb dann aber stehen und rief: "Nefertina, komm, wir wollen fahren!" Dann drehte er sich zu Rath und Siptah um und meinte: "Wir wollen die Sache doch schnell hinter uns bringen, oder?" Die beiden nickten.   
  
Rath sah zu dem neben ihm stehenden Mann und fragte leicht schnippisch: "Ich wüsste zu gern, was dich als eine gute Hilfe auszeichnet." - "Ich war der beste Grabräuber, den Ägypten je gesehen hatte", sagte Siptah und war eindeutig sehr stolz darauf, "und wie gesagt, Ra würde mich mit Sicherheit dafür vernichten, was ich seinen anderen Söhnen angetan habe, wenn ich nicht diesem letzten hier helfen würde."  
  
Diese kühle berechnende Art machte sogar Rath ein wenig Angst, aber dann beschloss er, er würde mit ihm wohl doch ganz gut auskommen, eben aus dieser Sprechweise heraus. Außerdem war ihm grade klar geworden, dass das Tier auf dem Sarkophag eine Elster darstellte, und er wusste nun auch zu gut, warum. Nefertina erschien nun endlich, sah aber deprimiert und auf irgendeine weise sauer aus, als sie zu Ja-kal meinte: "Könntet ihr nicht heute ohne mich fahren? Ich könnte hier bleiben und auf Presley aufpassen..."   
  
Presley und Armon wechselten vielsagende Blicke. Niemals würde Nefertina eine Spaß verheißende Jagd mit dem Hotra quer durch die Stadt ablehnen. Armon machte schon den Mund auf, um die Vermutung zu äußern, dass man sie gegen einen gefühlslosen Shabti ausgetauscht hatte, als sich Siptah mal wieder einmischte und durch den ganzen Raum rief: "Wer ist den Presley? Ich dachte, ihr beschützt Rapses?" - "Ich heiße Presley", sagte Presley genauso laut, wie es Siptah zuvor getan hatte, "aber in mir ist Rapses wiedergeboren!" Siptah rümpfte nur erneut die Nase.   
  
"Von einem einfachen Streitwagenfahrer kann man auch nicht erwarten, dass er den Unterschied zwischen einem Gefäß, in dem der Pharao steckt, und dem Pharao selber kennt", sagte er in verächtlichen Tonfall, "und von einer Frau schon gar nicht." Nach Nefertina wäre Siptah vermutlich im nächsten Moment tot, was heißt, entgültig tot, umgefallen, aber selbst ihr böser Blick half da nicht viel.  
  
Ja-kal entgingen diese bitterbösen Blicke und Bemerkungen nicht, aber er wusste andererseits auch nicht, was er dagegen tun sollte, also versuchte er es zu ignorieren und meinte: "Alle Mann in den Hotra, wir fahren los!" Nefertina sah ihn mit einem mitleiderregenden Blick an: "Ja-kal... bitte!" Eine ganze Zeit überdachte er ihre Bitte, wog Vor- und Nachteile ab. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf: "Nein, tut mir leid. Wenn euch etwas passiert, habt ihr keine Möglichkeit mir uns Kontakt aufzunehmen!" -"Aber...", versuchte sie einzuwenden, aber ein wirklich triftiger Grund fiel ihr nicht ein.   
  
Schweren Herzens seufzte sie und folgte Ja-kal in die Garage. Auf halben Weg trat Siptah an sie heran, und meinte grinsend: "Autoritätsprobleme?" - "Pass nur auf, dass ich der diebischen Elster nicht die Flügel stutze", fauchte sie zurück, während er nur darüber lachte und frage: "Du willst dich mit mir anlegen? Ein Mädchen, wie niedlich!"   
  
Nun wurde es selbst Rath zuviel. So ungern er auch Nefertinas unverantwortliche Art hasste, desto mehr musste es eben Freundschaft sein, die sie verband. Und dieser Siptah wurde langsam aber sich nervig, also ging Rath zu Ja-kal und flüsterte: "Merkst du das nicht? Durch diese beiden Streithähne ist das Wohl unseres Prinzen wesentlich mehr gefährdet als durch Scarab, denn wenn einer von den beiden zu kämpfen anfängt... du kennst doch Nefertinas wilde Art? Und gegen diesen Widerling würde ich es ihr nicht mal übel nehmen?"   
  
Ja-kal seufzte nur auf. Er konnte einerseits nicht das Risiko eingehen, irgendwo durch das Gestreite aufzufallen, andererseits konnte er Presley auch nicht mit der noch immer geschwächten Nefertina alleine lassen. Armon wollte er nicht dalassen, weil seine übermenschliche Stärke mit Sicherheit von Nutzen war, und Rath Magie brauchten sie bestimmt auch. Als Anführer musste er selbst natürlich da sein, wo es was anzuführen gab, und konnte nicht däumchendrehend in der Sphinx sitzen. Er hatte also wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl, als sowohl den Prinzen als auch Nefertina mitzunehmen.   
  
"Wartet mal, wollt ihr so gehen", fragte Presley entsetzt und musterte seine verbundenen Freunde. Irgendwie hatten sie diesen Teil mit dem Umziehen unter dem ganzen Stress wohl vergessen, und so mussten sie zurück in die Wohnräume. Als sie all nach wenigen Minuten wieder da waren, ging die wilde Fahrt los.  
  
Die wilde Fahrt? Das ganze Gegenteil war der Fall! Nefertina wollte an diesem Tag Siptah und vielleicht auch den anderen beweisen, dass sie zumindest 2/3 der Verkehrsschilder wirklich kannte. Presley war zu geschockt, um ihr die restlichen zu erklären. Auch zeigte es sich, dass der Hotra sogar weit unter 320 km/h fahren konnte, scheinbar sogar fast die zulässige Höchstgeschwindigkeit von etwa 50 km/h. Allen kam es vor, als würden sie nur so durch die Straßen San Franciscos schleichen. Das Gute daran war, dass sie nun aber auch nirgendwo gegen fuhren, sondern schön auf dem für Autos vorgesehenen Teil der Straßen blieben.  
  
"Wir sollten sie schnell ins Krankenhaus bringen", flüsterte Armon in ängstlichem Tonfall Rath zu. Rath lachte nur auf und schrieb das alles sich selber zu: "Nein, endlich hat mein fortgesetztes Bemängeln ihrer Fahrkünste sie zur Einsicht gebracht!" - "Vielleicht ist ja auch nur der Hotra kaputt", fragte Armon naiv, und ging von dem für das Wohl seiner Freunde besten Zustand aus.   
  
"Ich kann euch hören", knirschte Nefertina durch die Zähne, was die anderen sofort zum Schweigen brachte. Und so wurde es eine ungewohnt lange und ruhige Fahrt zur Bank. Dort wurde dann der Hotra in einer relativ schmalen Gasse abgestellt, und Ja-kal, Siptah und Presley gingen los, drinnen die Bank zu besichtigen. Immerhin brauchten sie erst mal eine Vorstellung, wie das Gebäude aufgebaut war, bevor Siptah sich an die Arbeit begeben konnte.   
  
Zu erwähnen ist vielleicht auch, dass Scarab und Heka den Hotra sahen, als er durch die Straßen kroch, und sofort wollte er seine Shabtis holen, aber Heka hakte ein: "Scarab, siehst du denn nicht, wie langsam die fahren? Die wollen uns täuschen, wir sollen sie sehen, und sie bereiten währenddessen irgendwo einen hinterlistigen Plan vor." Dagegen konnte Scarab nun wirklich nichts sagen, denn auch er hatte schon Bekanntschaft mit der rücksichtslosen Fahrweise des königlichen Streitwagenfahrers gemacht, und statt den Hotra zu verfolgen, schickte er sich an, die Mumien zu suchen...  
  
Aber zurück zu denen: Ja-kal ging nun an einen Schalter und machte der Frau dahinter klar, er wolle für seinen Sohn Presley ein Konto aufnehmen und dafür ein paar Informationen über verschiedene Banken einholen. So hatte es ihm sein Sohn gesagt, so sollte er vorgehen. Währenddessen stromerte Presley scheinbar als neugieriges Kind durch die Bank und skizzierte schnell einen Plan, der einige der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hatte, auf die Hand. Auch die Karte, die die Notausgänge und so weiter enthielt, wurde schnell abgemalt, ohne das jemand davon auch nur die Spur einer Notiz genommen hätte. Siptah schlenderte an den Wänden entlang, klopfte scheinbar gelangweilt gegen einige von ihnen und konnte sich scheinbar an dem Klang ein genaues Bild von den Lüftungsschächten des Hauses machen.  
  
Nach fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten verabschiedete sich Ja-kal dann von der hilfsbereiten Bankfrau, er wolle noch einige andere Banken unter die Lupe nehmen. Er sammelte seine beiden Gehilfen ein und zusammen ging es zurück zum Hotra. Zuerst malte Presley mit einem schwarzen Stift auf einen Block, den er extra mitgenommen hatte, den Grundriss des Gebäudes. Dabei malte er auch Details ein, die er sich nicht notiert, sondern nur gemerkt hatte. Als nächstes schrieb Ja-kal rote Kreise an die Stellen, an denen er Alarmanlagen und Kameras gefunden hatte, während er sich scheinbar interessiert im Gebäude umgesehen hatte. Als letzter malte Siptah mit blau die Höhlräume in den Wänden ein, die er rausgefunden hatte. So entstand ein alles in allem guter Plan von dem Bankgebäude.   
  
Rath, Armon und Nefertina staunten nicht schlecht, was die drei in der kurzen Zeit alles geschafft hatten, während sie im Auto gewartet hatten. Die nächsten Stunden wurde ein Plan ausgearbeitet, wie man die Kameras klein kriegen würde, ohne von einer anderen gefilmt zu werden, wie man durch die Lüftungsschächte in den Tresorraum gelangen würde und wie man schnell genug sein würde, um der Polizei zu entgehen.   
  
Da sich die Mumien nicht sicher waren, ob sie denn noch Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen würden, wurde Armon beauftragt, ein paar Gummihandschuhe zu kaufen. Er kam allerdings wie erwartet auch noch mit einem guten Dutzend Beefy Burger wieder. 


	3. Der Raub

Bankraub  
  
3. Der Raub  
  
Pünktlich zum Ladenschluss waren alle bereit. Siptah wollte darauf bestehen, die Sache alleine durchzuziehen, aber Ja-kal meinte, er bräuchte sicher Hilfe bei den Kameras, und so wurde nur Armon, der Stärkste, zu Rapses Schutz im Hotra gelassen, während alle anderen mit in die Bank einbrechen sollten. Nefertina bat natürlich wieder drum, nicht mit Siptah mitgehen zu müssen, aber Ja-kal hatte Gründe für sein Handeln: "Wir sind alle müde, ich weiß, und wir können nicht das Risiko eingehen, jemanden, der schon wach nicht gut mit Scarab fertig werden würde mit unserem Prinzen alleine zu lassen. Außerdem bist du klein, vielleicht brauchen wir dich ja noch mal!" Nefertina seufzte enttäuscht auf.  
  
"Mit der Kraft des Ra", riefen sie alle, einschließlich Siptah, und die bekannten Tiergestallten standen vor der Bank - Katze, Falke, Kobra und Elster. "Bereit", fragte Ja-kal, dessen Rüstung die untergehende Sonne widerspiegelte. Nach einem Ja seiner Freunde rannte er die gesicherte Tür ein. Während die anderen nun in das Gebäude rannten und alles was auch nur entfernt an Alarmanlage oder Kamera erinnerte kaputtzuschlagen, merkte Ja-kal an seiner schmerzenden Schulter, dass das grade ein Job für Armon gewesen wäre.   
  
Als das Sirenengeheule verstummt war, war kam es zu Siptahs Part. In der Zeit, als die anderen sich vor der Bank formierten, um Polizisten oder ähnliches abzuhalten, kletterte er durch die Lüftungsschächte bis in den Tresor. Dort angekommen, stellte er fest, dass sich die Schlösser der einzelnen Schatullen nicht viel von denen unterschieden, die er schon früher geöffnet hatte. Er musste einige Kästchen öffnen, bevor er in einem das Auge des Ra fand. Er band es sich um den Hals und kletterte wieder raus. Er musste innerlich grinsen und meinte zu sich selbst: "Da siehst du Scarab, dass ich doch einer von den Guten bin!"   
  
Als er aus der Bank trat, waren grade Rath, Ja-kal und Nefertina in einem Kampf mit Shabtis. Ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass die eigentlich leblosen Diener von Scarab zum kämpfen benutzt worden, näherte er sich dem Schlachtfeld.   
  
"Siptah", rief eine laute Stimme, die er sofort als Scarab erkannte, "du kommst um meinen Triumph über die Mumien zu feiern?" - "Nein. Wohl eher, um ihn dir zu vermiesen", rief Siptah zurück, "ich bin nicht mehr dein Diener, du hast mein Leben gerettet und ausgelöscht, wir sind quitt!"   
  
Scarab sah ihn entsetzt an. Besonders der zweite Teil seines Satzes schien in ihm große Überraschung zu bewirken. "Du warst also tatsächlich in Ahmoses Grab", fragte Scarab mit mächtiger Stimme. Siptah griff nach seinem Speer, den er an die Hauswand gelehnt hatte, um nicht mit ihm durch die Lüftungsschächte zu kriechen, und nickte: "Ja Scarab, ich war auf dem Weg zu Ahmoses Grab, wie du es befohlen hast." - "Und dafür willst du jetzt Rache", fragte Scarab und sah fast schon amüsiert aus, aber das Lächeln verging ihm als Siptah gegen seine Vermutung den Kopf schüttelte: "Wieso sollte ich? Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht mehr an deine Gebote gebunden, und dafür bin ich dankbar."   
  
Scarab schnaubte wütend, aber sein böse dreinblickendes Gesicht entspannte sich, als er bemerkte, dass Siptah sich an die Wand der Bank lehnte und gar nicht dran dachte, den anderen Mumien zu helfen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ihm schien das Freude zu machen, sie beim Kämpfen zu beobachten. So konnte sich Scarab ganz Heka widmen, und etwas loswerden, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit bewegt hat: "Siehst du denn nicht, wie langsam die fahren, hast du gesagt. Die wollen uns täuschen, hast du gesagt. Und? Ich bin auf dein Zuraten hin ans andere Ende der Stadt geflogen, und tatsächlich waren sie das!" Heka hätte vermutlich die Schultern gezuckt, wenn sie denn Schultern gehabt hätte, und so zischte sie nur demütig vor sich hin.  
  
Siptah hatte sich inzwischen sogar hingesetzt, immerhin waren nicht mal die Shabtis auf die Idee gekommen, ihn anzugreifen, und Scarab hielt ihn für neutral, und suchte statt dessen Rapses.   
  
Wenn sich intelligente Lebewesen langweilen, kommen sie auf dumme Ideen, so sagt man, und das war vermutlich auch der Grund, das Siptah plötzlich rief: "Hey Nefer, du kämpfst gut, ich wünschte ich hätte einen Sohn, der so wie du ist!" Nefertina drehte sich völlig geschockt zu ihm um, die Shabtis waren vergessen, jedenfalls für einen Moment. Denn dann hatten etwa 20 Shabtis die Gunst der Stunde erkannt und Nefertina zu Boden gerissen. Nach einander kamen weitere der Tonkrieger an und warfen sich oben auf den Haufen, andere stocherten mit Stöcken und Speeren in ihm herum, manche verletzten sogar ihre eigenen Leute.   
  
Das schien Siptah so nicht gewollt zu haben, denn er stand aus seiner eigentlich sehr gemütlichen Lage auf und ging zu dem Tonhaufen, aus dem sich Nefertina nun nicht mehr befreien konnte, weil es einfach zu viel war, was da über ihr lag. Diesmal bemerkte er nicht, dass es da noch einen Konkurrenten gab. Scarab, dem das Bild ebenfalls es sehr gut gefiel, war mit schnellen Schritten zu seinen Tonkriegern geeilt, hatte einige dabei zertrampelt und dann Nefertina mitten aus dem Haufen gefischt. Die hielt sich noch schützend die Hände über den Kopf und sah verstört und fassungslos aus.  
  
Nun, da sie merkte, dass sie einen halben Meter über dem Boden hing, von Scarab wie ein Katzenjunges am Nacken festgehalten, begann sie wie wild zu strampeln und zu schreien, aber sie konnte Scarab mit ihren Krallen nicht erreichen. Besonders aber störte sie die Tatsache, dass einer der Shabtis direkt vor ihr mit ihrer Peitsche spielte, die sie jetzt so dringend brauchte.   
  
"Scarab, lass sie los", bat Siptah auf einmal. Ja-kal und Rath hörten vor Schreck auf zu kämpfen, und Armon, der grade aus der Gasse schlich, um auch etwas Spaß zu haben, merkte nicht mal wie ein Shabti gegen ihn rannte und zerbröckelte. Selbst Scarab konnte man in seinem Käfergesicht das Erstaunen ansehen. Nefertina zeigte ihr Verwunderung dadurch, dass sie aufgehört hatte, sich gegen Scarab zu wehren.   
  
"Scarab, lass sie los! Das war nicht gerecht von mir", wiederholte Siptah noch einmal, und die anderen drei Mumien zerschlugen einige Shabtis, um erst mal Ruhe zu haben. Nun wurde Siptah langsam ungeduldig: "Scarab, ich sage dir, lass sie los! Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin und du weißt, dass ich deine Schwachstellen kenne!" - "Boss", mischte sich Heka in das Geschehen ein, "ich finde, du solltest tun, was er sagt." Scarab nickte langsam, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, Nefertina wenigstens noch ein Stück zu werfen, damit sie gegen die Wand knallte.   
  
"Brav", sagte Siptah gönnerhaft, ging wieder auf seinen alten Platz und setzte sich hin. Mittlerweile hatte auch Scarab bemerkt, dass Armon dazugekommen war, was für ihn bedeutete, dass der Prinz schutzlos seinen Angriffen ausgeliefert war, wenn er ihn denn finden würde.   
  
Ja-kal blies nun zum Rückzuck. Siptah gab ihm das Auge des Ra, Rath half Nefertina in den Hotra und Armon hielt Scarab mit Shabtis davon ab, dem Auto und damit dem Prinzen zu nahe zu kommen. Immerhin hatte Scarab jetzt ja in die Seitenstraße geschaut und den Hotra mit dem Prinzen, der grade Musik hörte, gefunden.   
  
Diesmal fuhr Ja-kal, weil sich Nefertina nach eigenen Aussagen noch alles drehte, und wie es sich für einen taktischen Jäger gehörte, fuhr er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der die Sphinx lag. Auch wenn er nicht so schnell fuhr wie Nefertina, konnte sein Tempo doch ganz schön sein, und so gab es Scarab auch nach etwa einer Viertelstunde auf, sie zu verfolgen. Er wusste, irgendwann würde er eine neue Chance bekommen, den Prinzen zu schnappen. Und so kam der Hotra auch das erste Mal nach seiner Erschaffung heil in der Sphinx an.   
  
Rath sah deshalb fast enttäuscht aus, aber als er das noch zerschrottete Jetcycle sah, wurde ihm wohler. Nefertina wurde auf das Sofa gesetzt, mit einem Eisbeutel um den schmerzenden Kopf zu kühlen, und alle anderen warteten an ihrer Seite darauf, dass Siptah über sein vorheriges Leben Genaueres preis gab. Aber er schien gar nicht zu wissen, was er sollte und schwieg deshalb. 


	4. Des Rätsels Lösung

Bankraub  
  
4. Des Rätsels Lösung   
  
"Scarab hat dich in Amoses Grab getötet", stellte Rath nur mal so eben fest, um die Stille zu bezwingen. Siptah nickte betroffen und sah zu Boden: "Ich war in unterirdischen Gängen zu dem Grab unterwegs. Die Explosion, die euch galt - sie ließ alles um mich herum einstürzen, ich habe minuten-, wenn nicht sogar stundenlang auf den Tod warten können, bevor ich einschlief und dann irgendwann starb."   
  
"Und wie hat er dir das Leben gerettet", fragte Ja-kal und drückte durch Stimme und Mimik sein Mitleid aus. Siptah sah ihn nur etwas lächelnd an, er wollte das Mitleid nicht haben. "Ich war vielleicht 11 oder 12 Jahre alt gewesen", begann er, "und ich war nachts mit meinen Freunden schwimmen gewesen. Irgendwie bin ich abgedriftet, den Nil runter. Plötzlich waren überall um mich herum Krokodile. Wisst ihr, was ich für eine Angst hatte? Ich dachte, ich würde sterben, als Scarab auf einem Floß ankam und mich aus dem Wasser fischte. Noch in der selben Nacht sagte er mir, ich würde für ihn dienen müssen. Er verlangte, ich solle die Gräber unserer Vorfahren ausrauben. Darauf stand Todesstrafe, das wusste ich, aber er hatte mir das Leben gerettet und so konnte er auch von mir verlangen, dass ich mein Leben für ihn einsetzte. Nach einigen Jahren war mir mein Vater nachts gefolgt, als ich auf dem Weg zu den alten Gräbern war. Natürlich stellte er mich zur Rede. Ich sollte ihm versprechen, es nie wieder zu tun. Er hatte mir das Leben geschenkt, und Scarab hatte es auch, aber Scarab gab mir dafür noch viel Gold, mehr als ich brauchen konnte, und so entschied ich mich falsch. Ich war zu jung, um eine so schwerwiegende Entscheidung richtig zu treffen. Einige Zeit später gab es ein großes Wagenrennen. Gleich früh am Morgen war ich dort, um mir die Pferde anzuschauen, und einige Wagen ein wenig zu beschädigen. Als ich nachmittags nach Hause kam, lagen meine Sachen in einem Beutel vor der Tür, meine Eltern behandelten mich wie einen Fremden. Meine Familie hatte sich schon davor von mir abgewendet, aber jetzt existierte ich für sie nicht mal mehr."  
  
Er sah Nefertina mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, und sie sah äußert traurig aus. "Vater sagte, du wärst von einem Dämonen besessen! Er verbot mir den Kontakt zu dir!" - "Ach so", fragte Siptah gehässig, "und als du am Hof des Pharaos warst? Jederzeit hättest du nach Hause kommen können und nach mir schauen können! Dann hättest du bemerkt, dass ich nicht da war, und hättest nach mir suchen können!" - "Hätte ich nicht", Nefertina war extrem gereizt, "wie sollte ich Mutter und Vater denn als Mann gegenübertreten?" Dazu schwieg Siptah, darüber hatte er sich nie ernsthaft Gedanken gemacht. Ihm war nur klar, dass sie es theoretisch gekonnt hätte.  
  
"Du hast ein Wagenrennen sabotiert", fragte Presley, um das Thema auf eine etwas erfreulichere Sache zu lenken. Siptah seufzte auf. "Ja, habe ich", gab er zu, aber er schien es zu bereuen, "aber es gab vieles, was ich nicht wusste. Ich dachte, meine Schwester könnte die Hilfe vertragen, aber sie hätte, obwohl sie wesentlich weniger Erfahrung hatte, das Rennen auch jederzeit so gewonnen. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass sie der Pharao dann zu sich in den Palast holen würde, um weiter zu lernen und schließlich der königliche Streitwagenfahrer des Prinzen zu werden. Und zuletzt dachte ich nicht daran, dass mein Vater wieder denken würde, dass ich Gräber ausrauben würde, wenn ich am Morgen nicht da wäre."   
  
Alle sahen tief getroffen aus, aber nun wussten sie, woher diese tiefe Abneigung Nefertinas und Siptahs zueinander herrührte. Sie waren nicht nur Geschwister. Siptah war von seiner Schwester enttäuscht worden, weil sie sich ebenso wie der Rest seiner Familie von ihm abgewendet hatte und Nefertina konnte nicht anders als den Dingen zu glauben, dir ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte.  
  
Presley sah von einem zum anderen, er wurde langsam müde, aber er wollte wissen, was weiter passierte. Wenigstens wollte er etwas beantwortet haben: "Nefertina, warum hast du nie von deinem Bruder erzählt, nicht mal, als du über deinen Vater erzählt hast?" Sie sah ihn traurig an: "Ich sage ja schon, mein Vater redete nur schlecht von Siptah. Am Morgen vor dem Rennen sagte er zu mir, ich würde jetzt an die Stelle seines Sohnes treten, weil ich ihn nicht so enttäuscht hatte wie er. Er hätte also außer mir nun keine Kinder mehr, hatte er mir gesagt. Und weil auch ich das alles nicht verstehen konnte, glaubte ich bis heute, dass ich sein einziges Kind wäre. Die Vorstellung davon, sein Sohn zu sein, ging verloren, als mein Vater nach dem Rennen zu mir kam. Er erkannte mich nicht mal, und sagte mir, er wolle einen Sohn wie mich haben. Und das nachdem er am morgen gesagt hatte, ich wäre nun sein Sohn! Ich war so enttäuscht, dass es mir nur Recht kam, dass mich der Pharao an den Hof holen wollte."  
  
Nefertina sah zu Boden, einige Sekunden schwieg sie, dann meinte sie zu ihrem Bruder: "Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen. Vater hätte ich nicht verjagt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es deine Pflicht war, die Gräber auszurauben!" - "Er hätte sich nur schuldig gefühlt", sagte Siptah genauso tieftraurig, "schuldig dafür, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte, mein Leben zurückzukaufen. Lieber wollte ich die Bürde alleine tragen, als ihn damit untergehen zu sehen."  
  
Alle starrten nachdenklich vor sich hin. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herrschte Totenstille in der Sphinx, wenn auch Presley anwesend war.   
  
Doch mit einem Ruck sprang Siptah auf die Beine, lachte laut auf und rief den anderen zu: "Wo kann man denn hier Spaß haben, bevor ich wieder zurück ins Totenreich muss? Ihr benehmt euch ja, als wärt ihr wirklich tot!"   
  
Die Mumien mussten komplett schmunzeln, selbst Rath, denn diese euphorische und spaßliebende Art kannten sie von jemand ganz anderem. "Die selben Gene", erlaubte es sich Presley schmunzelnd, aber statt den anderen zu erklären, was nun wieder Gene waren, befahl er, den nächsten Beefy Burger anzusteuern.  
  
Und so hatten sie alle noch reichlich Spaß mit den zwei buchstäblich verwandten Seelen, und der Abschied fiel Nefertina nach dieser Versöhnung sehr schwer, aber er musste sein. Abends dann fielen die vier Mumien in ihre Sarkophage, nicht wissend, dass sie am nächsten Tag sehr lange schlafen konnten, weil Presley verschlafen sollte und deshalb einige Stunden in der Schule nachzuholen hatte, mal ganz abgesehen vom nachsitzen... 


End file.
